


Bubblewrap

by Emaisnialleraf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BHHS, Beacon Hills, Best Friends to Lovers, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Overprotective Scott, everything, i just tag, mtv, teen wolf fluff, this might suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: The pack has been in danger before, everyone gaining their fair share of injuries; but when Stiles is hurt to the point of stopping by the hospital, can Scott really keep him safe throughout all this? Then again, can he keep Stiles out of his sight?AKAScott trying to keep his love safe by wrapping him in bubblewrap.(Not literally)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Teen Wolf.. otherwise many things would be different.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> This is my first post and will be very short due to the fact that I just want to get something posted, regardless of how crappy it is.  
> Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments!  
> Xoxo  
> Ema

Stiles stepped out of the hospital with a smile on his face, his good arm resting gently in Scott's own as they made their way toward the old, beaten down jeep. Scott was so focused on just getting him to the car that he ignored the ramblings and wild hand gestures being tossed around, unable to control him anyway. He wanted Stiles to just be comfortable, even if that meant making him believe that he actually cared. Well, of course he cared, he just needed to focus on the safety of his mate before anything else; If he didn't then they might as well be back in that hospital tying Stiles back up into that bed. The bed he was able to escape almost four times over the last couple of days. Regardless of how many times Scott threatened to knock him out just to keep him still, the other teen just couldn't keep himself calm enough to let the nurses look him over and wrap his wounds. He needed out into the fresh air and a new environment.  
They got to the vehicle and Scott let the other teen groan in disappointment as the keys were snatched away, "You can barely open the door, you are not driving."  
"But it's my car!"  
"And you're my mate, doesn't mean I can control you all the time."  
"Scotty.. don't be like that."  
"Be like what? Alive without you crashing us in a tree?"  
"Ugh, whatever."  
Scott smiled in pride, getting in the drivers seat as Stiles walked around to the other door. Starting the engine he reached for the music only to notice that the passenger seat was still empty and Stiles was stood silently outside the door, turned to face away.  
"Can't open the door with your cast?"  
"My other hands still sore.."  
With a chuckle, the wolf reached across the car, pushing open the door and giving his love a small smile.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine in the next couple weeks."  
"Too long."  
"I'll make it worth while. I got you snacks in the glove box."  
"Sweet!"

\--

They got back to Derek's loft and quickly made their way to his floor, Scott having promised they'd stop by for a bit. He could tell the other wasn't exactly hanging on very well, exhaustion taking over, but knew that seeing his friends again outside the hospital would help him get back on his feet quicker.  
Knocking loudly, they made their way in and smiled at all the balloons and food spread heavily around the large space. Derek had a glare on his face, but it lifted slightly at the sight of Stiles walking in.  
Everyone had a soft spot for each other, but when it came to the only human of the pack, you bet your ass they had at least half of their heart ready to explode on impact.  
As everyone shouted their hellos, Scott grabbed plate and started stacking up what he knew Stiles would like. Hopefully it would knock him out for a few hours.

It was almost 2 movies later when Stiles had finally fallen asleep, stomach full and appreciation wide. He loved his pack, but after this altercation Scott wasn't sure it was the best thing for him. Telling that to the others rose slight argument, but mainly agreements all around.  
"It's not like we can kick him out though, even if we tried he'd be back in those woods tomorrow morning."  
"I know, that's why he'll be at my side at all times or with at least 3 of you."  
"Three? That's quite a lot-"  
"I don't want this happening again, he will have a group at all times."  
"Might as well wrap him in bubble wrap."  
Turning to Peter, Scott sighed, flipping him off and then lowering his hand back down to rest on Stiles. His fingers were rubbing soft circles in the sleeping mans hip as he laid limp across his lap.  
"He's the only human in our pack, he won't just heal in minutes, as you've noticed. That fight was nothing compared to what usually goes down and I don't trust him alone. He'd fight an alpha alone for just a new tire on his jeep, he has no brain cells that actually work."  
They all nodded, chuckling slightly at the scary realization.  
"Just until he heals at least."

+++ 1 week later+++

Stiles groaned loudly, pushing the arm away as they sat on the bench during practice. It was already a hot day and clingy McCall was not doing anything to help.  
"I'm already not playing, no need to protect me." He whined as he threw up bunny ears with his fingers, the word "protecting" not enough to describe what he thought Scott was doing.  
"Hey, don't be like that. I just wanna be around you."  
"Like when you followed me to the bathroom? The nurses office for my painkillers? The front office when I was released early on Tuesday, even though you couldn't even leave? But god forbid that stop you from walking out the backdoor-"  
"You never know where other packs could be!"  
"You can smell them from miles away! Geez, you just love me a bit too much."  
"Not even close."  
"Sure, and I-"  
Stiles was cut off when he was pulled heavily into Scott's side, letting out a 'humph' when his face was squashed against the other's uniform.  
"What the hell, Scott?"  
His speech was muffled against the jersey, groaning loudly as his fighting led to no change in position.  
"I just wanna hold you here."  
"Okay, but we are kind of sitting at Lacrosse practice. You know, trying to get back on the team."  
"You can't play with your wrist anyway."  
"Well you could still play if you stopped skipping classes to be with me in mine."  
"You know coach will make me play tomorrow night, doesn't matter how many classes I fail."  
"Still.. you can let me go now."  
"Just a little longer."  
"No."  
"Thanks, babe."  
A sigh was the last remark Stiles let out, letting his body go limp with a small smile on his lips.  
He had to admit, he wouldn't mind getting hurt every once in while if it meant double the cuddles.  
This was nice.


End file.
